


You Need a Reason to Smile

by jeahwriting



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahwriting/pseuds/jeahwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Mike and Reezy are going to be parents, and Mike's just a little bit worried. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need a Reason to Smile

  


“Mike! Mike, where the fuck are you?” Ryan came bounding up the stairs, grin lighting up his face. Michael turned around and focused on his crinkled eyes. He was shirtless, in the middle of lifting weights, and Ryan whistled when he saw him. “Oh, shit, you look hot.”

  


Mike put the weights down and laughed. Ryan walked up, eyes glued to his body, and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his hands around Mike’s neck and drew his head down so that they were the same height. When Michael pulled away, they were both breathing hard. 

  


Michael rubbed the back of Ryan’s head, his fingers carding though the curls. “What’s up?”

  


“Paula called back.” Ryan’s face split into dimples and his eyes shone a brilliant green. “Fuck, dude, she picked us!”

  


“She did?”

  


“Yeah, dude. We’re going to be fucking parents!”

  


Michael watched Ryan and he couldn’t remember a time Ryan looked happier. Not when he won gold medals at the Olympics and not when they first kissed in Ryan’s backyard. Not when Michael got down on one knee and proposed and not when he read his vows at their wedding. Ryan had never looked happier than he did in that moment and Michael leaned forward and kissed him, grinning the whole time, because fuck he loved seeing Ryan this happy. 

  


When he finally let go, Mike swore that he saw Ryan tearing up. “We’re going to be parents,” Michael muttered, laughing and wrapping Ryan in a hug.

  


* * * 

  


Ryan seemed to be a natural at the whole parenting thing. He went out and bought all these customized toys and t-shirts and, okay, a lot of them said ‘jeah’ on them, but at least he like thought to get them. Michael didn’t really know what to do. Sure, he’d been around kids before, but that was like with his sisters and they always kind of took care of the little details. He didn’t know anything about their eating habits and like what the hell were they supposed to do about breast milk? Did they have to like buy milk from another woman? And how the fuck did diapers work? 

  


Michael asked Ryan one day if he had any idea about the whole mechanics of taking care of a kid and Ryan just gave Michael a weird look.

  


“Yeah, dude, I took care of Zaydin like all the time.” Ryan threw an arm around Mike. “It’ll be a piece of cake, bro. Well, not really, but we’ll be fine.”

  


Michael wasn’t too sure. As the days to Paula’s delivery inched closer, Michael felt himself start to freak out more and more. He bought all these books about taking care of a baby and poured over them. Ryan laughed when he did this, and Michael just scowled and threw a pillow at him cause, seriously, this was like a huge responsibility and Mike really didn’t want to fuck it up.

  


One day, about a month from the due date, Ryan found Michael sitting alone silently on top of their roof. Ryan crawled through the window and sat by him, punching Mike lightly on the arm. 

  


“Hey, Mike, are you okay?” 

  


Mike just nodded.

  


Ryan stayed quiet for a while, just studying Mike’s figure. “You’ve been acting kinda weird lately. Is this about the kid?”

  


Michael nodded again. “I don’t know—I’m just like worried, you know?”

  


Ryan reached up and rubbed the back of Michael’s neck. He smiled because seeing Michael like this was probably the cutest thing ever. “Dude, we’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna be like the greatest parents ever, just watch.”

  


“Yeah, easy for you to say.” Michael scowled at him. “You’re like already there, man. You like goof off all the time and you never take anything seriously, but somehow, you’re also super responsible and you know like everything about babies and how to take care of kids and just fuck.” Mike ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t even know how to make our bed, for fuck’s sake. And I don’t know shit about cooking. And like, I can barely even take care of myself, how the fuck am I supposed to take care of this kid?”

  


When Michael turned to Ryan, he was practically laughing and that was like really fucking annoying because here Mike was, pouring his heart out, and Ryan didn’t seem to take him seriously. “Mike, Mike, look at me.” Ryan lifted Mike’s head and Michael stared at Ryan’s bright green eyes. “No one knows this stuff at first, man. I mean, Kristin didn’t know shit when she had Zaydin. You just kind of learn as you go, you know?”

  


Michael didn’t say anything. He drew his knees in closer.

  


“And it’s not like you’re going to be a bad dad or anything. I mean, not when it comes to the things that count.” Ryan took Michael’s hand. “I mean, remember the time I fell down the ladder and broke my leg? You were like there with me the whole time and you fucking spent the whole week at the hospital. And remember when I caught the flu when you were still in London? You canceled everything and came down just to bring me a bowl of soup. Like, shit, man, I think that makes for a pretty good dad.”

  


Michael waved him off. “That doesn’t really count. Of course I did those things. I fucking love you.”

  


“Yeah. And you’re going to love this kid even more.”

  


Mike watched Ryan closely. He was kind of quiet and hesitant when he spoke. “You think?”

  


Ryan just nodded, staring at Michael’s lips.

  


Michael’s face finally broke into a grin and he pulled Ryan into a kiss. He gripped fistfuls of Ryan’s shirt, and felt Ryan’s hands wrap around his neck. 

  


“I love you, Ry,” Michael muttered between kisses.

  


Mike felt Ryan’s lips break into a smile. “Me too, Mike. Me too.”

  


And Michael remembered thinking that, maybe, it was all going to be okay. 

  


Maybe, they were going to be okay.


End file.
